


Award Shows

by Muke_Niam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: American Music Awards, Coming Out, Implied Larry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke come out at the award show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Award Shows

The boys of 5 Seconds of Summer sat at the American Music Awards still astonished. Luke sat on one end with Calum next to him and Michael next to Calum. Ashton sat on the opposite end. Behind Calum, Michael and Luke's fingers were intertwined.

"I can't believe we can't sit next to each other." Luke said.

"I know right. I mean, I know Louis and Harry said it'd be hard but I didn't know it'd be this hard." Michael agreed.

Soon the boys were standing on stage. They were about to sing 'What I Like About You' to many celebrities. Luke was nervous. Actually, that was an understatement.

Michael noticed Luke's nerves and he looked at him worriedly. Michael put up a thumbs up and gave a small smile as if to reassure Luke that he'd do great. After a bit in the song Luke's voice cracked. He was nervous after all.

Michael made the mistake of walking over to Luke to see if he was Okay. The red haired boy stopped next to Luke.

"Don't be nervous. You're doing amazing, as always." Michael whispered into Luke's ear. As soon as he said the words he gave Luke a quick kiss on the side of his head. He thought no one would notice.

Michael walked backwards on his way to his side just so he could see Luke's adorable face painted red from embarassment. Michael smirked at him as he walked off.

"Michael what was that?!" Their management asked when he came off the stage. Michael looked like he didn't care.

"Relax, none of the fans noticed." Michael assured him.

"They'd better not have." Their management threatened. Michael rolled his eyes. 

*********

Turns out Michael's little head kiss didn't go as unnoticed as he previously thought. The fans were talking all about it on Twitter. Muke was trending worldwide

"No one noticed, huh?!" Their manager said the second he called.

"What are you on about?" Michael asked.

"Just the fact that all of your fans saw your little kiss and Muke is trending worldwide!" His manager replied angrily. Michael knew what this meant.

"I'm sorry I can't let this get as far as Larry did. You and Luke will not interact. He will get a girlfriend and people already assume you're the womanizer." He told Michael.

"A beard." He said.

'I'm sorry?" His manager replied.

"It's not is girlfriend. I'm his boyfriend. The girl is a beard." That's all Michael said before he hung up to talk to Luke.

*********

"Luke, the word on the street is you've got a girlfriend named Miranda. Is that true?" The interviewer, Mac, asked. Luke looked at Michael. He sent him a sad look.

"Yes its true. We've been dating for a while now. We wanted to keep it on the downlow for a bit, y'know." Luke replied. Michael was quiet the rest of the interview.

*********

The Arias. That's where the boys were along with their families, of course. Luckily Miranda didn't have to come. She had to go with Luke everywhere the last few days. Michael wished he could hate her except she was super nice and even broke rules that could get her fire just so Michael and Luke could see each other.

The boys sat in the same order they had at the American Music Awards, with Luke, them Calum, followed by Michael, and lastly Calum.

When the boys went on stage their management told Michael to stay away from Luke. He rolled his eyes but didn't argue. 

They won! Michael wanted to kiss Luke. Luke wanted to kiss Michael. They couldn't, they couldn't even hug. Management even sent Michael a dirty look when he tried. Michael was sick of it.

They went on stage to make their speech. Ashton talked first and for a while. Calum added a few thanks after him. Luke added about how they made it.

"Michael do you want time say anything?" Lure asked. Michael nodded. This was his big moment. 

"Honestly I could never had seen this coming in year 10 when we started. I didn't think we'd be any good. I didn't think I'd go on a tour. Or release an album. Especially not with my best mates. The best guys I've even known." Everybody awed. Michael continued, "I never thought we'd make it here, by the way that's thanks to you guys. I never thought we'd have a 20 year old guy that might as well be a baby kangaroo as our drummer." Laughter came from the audience. "And I most definitely thought I'd fall in love with boy I hated in year 9." Michael said.

People.iin the audience gasped. Michael looked at Luke and they kissed. They kissed passionately. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. The audience went silent. You could hear a pin drop. They sat in anticipation ad the two boys kissed. Soon Niall sat up and cheered. Followed by the rest of the 1D boys as well as the 5sos boys families. Soon the whole room was wild with cheers and applause.

That all stopped as there manager walked onto stage. It was like a switch flipped. Everybody went from rowdy to silent. The boys waited to be yelled at. To be dropped from the record label. Luke grabbed Michael's hand and Michael squeezed Luke's. 

"I'm glad you boys did that. I'm sure your fans will be much more content with you then Miranda." The two boys were shocked.

"Then why didn't you let us come out originally?" Michael asked.

"I had to make sure that you'd stay together. You had to show me in some way. You risked your entire career for each other, what better sign could there have been?" He said before walking off stage.

Luke looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He smiled unbelievably bright. He kissed Michael softly.

"We're free." He mumbled against Michael's lips. Michael nodded. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
